Namora
Real Name: Aquaria Nautica Neptunia (Later changed to Namora in honor of her cousin) *Current Alias: Namora *Aliases: Avenging daughter, The Sea Beauty, The Sea-Woman; Sub-Mariner *Affiliation: Agents of Atlas; formerly Avengers (1950s); Long-time ally of Namor; Monster Hunters; At one time or another was partnered with FBI Agent Jimmy Woo, Sun Girl, Venus, Golden Girl and Hulk *Base of Operations: Atlantis, Lemuria *Alignment: Good *Identity: Secret Identity *Citizenship: Atlantean *Marital Status: Widowed *Occupation: Adventurer *Education: Graduate of Atlantean education system *Gender: Female *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 189 lbs. *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Blonde *Unusual Features: Feathered wings on her ankles. Pointed ears. Gills behind her ears *Origin: Half-Mutant/Half-Atlantean *Universe: Earth-616 Powers *'Human/Atlantean Physiology': Namora's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Namora's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namora was superhumanly strong. While Namora was immersed in water she was capable of lifting at least 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength significantly. *'Superhuman Speed:' Namora could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namora's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Namora's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namora's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namora's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namora's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namora's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namora could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namora could also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). *'Flight:' Namora also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. *'Mental Detection': Namora could sense when her cousin, Namor, was in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. Namora possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and reflexes; she can lift up to 100 tons underwater, although prolonged surface activity can reduce her strength. She can survive underwater indefinitely and has special vision adapted to undersea depths. Namora ages extremely slowly, even by Atlantean standards; nearly a half-century old, she appears to be in her twenties. Namora's vitality diminishes when out of water; renewed contact with water immediately restores her to peak strength. Category:Characters